


Boys will be Boys, but I prefer Girls.

by Bablefishmouse



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, bi skye, gay simmons, or at least Skye and Jemma are, set sometime in season 2 when everyone's semi-happy, sorry Mack but you were a dick and I'm calling you out on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bablefishmouse/pseuds/Bablefishmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons, irritated at Mack for implying the situation is her fault, goes to get some peace and quiet in the garage, only to find someone already there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys will be Boys, but I prefer Girls.

 “Urgh!” Skye kicked the wheel of a car, letting her frustration echo amongst the garage.

“He is rather annoying isn’t he?” Familiar English tones remarked, sounding sympathetic.

“Sorry,” Skye whirled around. “I didn’t know anyone was in here.”

“No, no,” Jemma Simmons said, “I came in here to get away from everyone, but you were here first I should go-“

“No, stay.” The words rushed out of Skye’s mouth. “I don’t mind your company.”

“Thanks,” Jemma sounded amused.

“So why are you in here?” “Other than to get away from everyone?” Skye asked, hopping onto the bonnet of the car, after checking it wasn’t Lola. Jemma nodded. “It’s just everyone keeps giving me grief about my father and about Ward and it’s not my fault and I’m sorry, but I can’t do anything about it.”

“Mack was giving me grief about Fitz.” Jemma confessed suddenly.

 

“Oh great.” Skye said, the phrase echoing exactly how she felt about that. “Did he bring out the phrase ‘friendzone’ because if he did I’m pretty sure I can end him? Well, make his life more difficult anyway. Do you think May would help us?”

“No, or rather I don’t know. He just keeps making snide points about how Fitz is so in love with me and I’m making the situation so uncomfortable. I love Fitz, I love Fitz very much, but it’s completely platonic!” Jemma was agitated, and understandably so.

“I know right, when will men get that we are in no way obligated to return their feelings.” Skye agreed, with almost equal energy.

“God, I don’t even like men.” Jemma mumbled. Then her hands flew to her mouth. “Shit!”

“It’s okay, I can keep a secret if you’re not out yet.” Skye moved immediately to reassure her friend, slipping off the bonnet and putting her hand on her shoulder “If that’s what you meant, I don’t even know if that’s what you meant and now I’m blabbering.”

“It’s what I meant.” Jemma admits. “And I’m not really out yet. It’s not that everyone I know would mind, but they would care. It’s like I’d always be the gay one after that.”

“When I came out as bi I didn’t have anyone to mind. Actually I didn’t have anyone to tell. I just started sleeping with women as well as men.” Skye confessed.

“You’re Bi?” Jemma feared some of the hope she felt was tinged into the question.

“Yeah, I like handsome cock-sure men and pretty intelligent women with excellent dress sense. Sense of humour is optional for a one night stand but essential for a relationship. You?” Skye tried not to think of a particular pretty, very intelligent woman with excellent dress sense she was talking to.

“Me, I like strong women with a forceful personality, who know they’re not alone, and are kind and helpful and open-minded, and loyal and very brave.” Jemma looked straight at Skye, her eyes dancing in the dim lights of the garage.

“Yeah, you thinking of anyone in particular there?” Skye breathed, her heart dancing in her chest.

“Yeah, and I may have recently found out she may be interested in me.” Jemma could feel herself edging closer and closer to the precipice of no return. There was a beat.

“Jemma please tell me I’m not reading this wrong.” Skye whispered inching even closer to her friends face.

“I hope not.” Jemma murmured then closed the distance putting her lips on Skye’s.

It was a sweet first kiss, and an even sweeter second one. By the third they were a little deeper and both ladies felt like they could sing.

“Well, I wasn’t reading that wrong.” Skye grinned. Jemma burst into laughter. “Oh god Skye, you make everything better.” She said, a smile lighting up her eyes.

“Nah, that’s you.” Skye’s grin was a little more manic, but no less happy.

“Why was I even cross again?” Jemma burst into breathy laughter, and Skye thought it was the best thing she had seen in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for reading. Feedback is very much appreciated.


End file.
